puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanga Loa
Tevita Fifita (born May 7, 1983) is a professional wrestler, best known for working for WWE between 2011 and 2014 under the name Camacho. He previously worked in WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, under the name Donny Marlow where he was a one-time FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with CJ Parker. He has also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the name Micah. He is currently working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) under the ring name Tanga Roa or Tanga Loa. Fifita is part of a large wrestling family, as he is the brother of Tama Tonga and the son of Haku. He and Tonga are the current IWGP Tag Team Champions on their second reign. Early years Born in Kissimmee, Florida, Fifita attended the University of Texas at El Paso, where he played football as a defensive end. And graduated with a degree in Liberal Arts with major in Communications Electronic Media and minor in criminal justice. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2011) After taking part in a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) tryout alongside his adoptive brother Alipate, Fifita signed a developmental contract with the promotion on February 10, 2009, and was assigned to its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) as Tonga. In March, he became known as Agent T, as part of Washington's Secret Service stable alongside Agent D and Agent C, He later changed his name to Donny Marlow. On July 21, 2011, Marlow and CJ Parker defeated Calvin Raines and Big E Langston to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. On November 3, Marlow and Parker lost the Tag Team Championship to Brad Maddox and Briley Pierce. Alliance with Hunico (2011–2013) On the December 15, 2011 episode of Superstars, Fifita came to the ring as the new enforcer of Hunico, and his new ring name was revealed as Camacho. Hunico and Camacho first teamed together on the April 26 episode of Superstars where they beat the Usos. Camacho made his pay-per-view debut at Over The Limit, where he was defeated by Ryback in a singles match. Camacho began appearing again on WWE's developmental territory, the former FCW, which had been rebranded into NXT Wrestling; He made his NXT debut on the July 4, 2012 episode of the rebooted WWE NXT, first losing to Seth Rollins but emerging victorious later that episode in a six-man tag match while teaming with Hunico and Michael McGillicutty against Rollins, Bo Dallas and Tyson Kidd. On the next episode of NXT, Camacho defeated Kidd in a singles match following a distraction from McGillicutty. In the pre-show of Money in the Bank, he and Hunico lost to the WWE Tag Team Champions, Kofi Kingston and R-Truth in a non-title match. At Raw 1,000, Camacho, along with Hunico and four other wrestlers attempted to ambush Kane to make a statement, but The Undertaker's return resulted in the Brothers of Destruction disposing of all six would-be attackers. With Hunico out injured, Camacho continued to compete on NXT; after a $5,000 bounty was promised to anyone who could put Big E Langston "on the shelf"; Camacho attempted to claim the bounty in late-2012 so that he could "get Hunico out of Mexico", but he was squashed by Langston. On April 4, 2013, Camacho reunited with Hunico at the WrestleMania Axxess live event. Singles competition (2013–2014) On the November 6, 2013 episode of Main Event he and Hunico made their first televised tag team match since July 2012, losing to The Usos. He and Hunico then started a feud against The Ascension, defeating them in a non-title match, but were then defeated in a championship match. Once Hunico started portraying Sin Cara again, Camacho started to wrestle solo on NXT and scored a rare victory over the returning Oliver Grey at the March 13 television tapings. His last feud in WWE was with Adam Rose on NXT, which began when he attacked one of Rose's followers after a match and ended at NXT TakeOver when Camacho lost to Rose. On June 12, 2014, Camacho was released from his contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2015) On February 16, 2015, Fifita participated at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's TNA One Night Only's Gut Check, where he won a tournament to earn a spot in the company. On March 15, 2015, Fifita, under the ring name of Micah and announcing himself as the son of Haku, made his debut at Impact Wrestling as a member of The Rising, a stable consisting of himself, Drew Galloway, and Eli Drake. On the April 24 edition of Impact Wrestling, Micah defeated Kenny King. On the July 1 edition of Impact Wrestling, The Beat Down Clan defeated The Rising in a 4-on-3 handicap match, forcing The Rising to dissolve. On the September 9 edition of Impact Wrestling, Micah wins a tag-team match with Tigre Uno and Robbie E against Jessie Godderz, Kenny King and his former partner Eli Drake. From October to November (during which Impact Wrestling had been taped from July 22-July 25), Micah participated in the TNA World Title Series in the "Future 4" group, during which he earned 4 points and thus failed to qualify for the successive round of 16. On the December 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, Micah wrestled his final match for TNA, where he teamed up with Eli Drake, Jessie Godderz and Crimson in a losing effort against Tigre Uno, DJ Z, Manik and Mandrews in a four-way match. Micah did not appear after this leading to release after the network change , he along with TJ Perkins and Mike Tenay did not move to Pop TV and was released and/or awaiting release (Much like Devon last year did not come over to Destination America and The Menagerie which was soon axed) New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–present) On March 12, 2016, Fifita was announced as the newest member of New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) stable Bullet Club. The announcement was made by his brother Tama Tonga, who challenged Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma to a match for the IWGP Tag Team Championship at Invasion Attack 2016. Two days later, Fifita was given the new ring name Tanga Roa, while his team with his brother was dubbed Guerrillas of Destiny (G.O.D). Roa made his NJPW debut on March 27 by attacking Togi Makabe during his match with Tonga, causing a disqualification. Roa's debut match took place on April 1, when he and Bullet Club stablemates Tonga, Bad Luck Fale , Kenny Omega and Yujiro Takahashi were defeated by Makabe, Honma, Juice Robinson, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Michael Elgin in a ten-man elimination tag team match. On April 10 at Invasion Attack 2016, G.O.D defeated Makabe and Honma to become the new IWGP Tag Team Champions. They lost the title to The Briscoe Brothers (Jay and Mark) on June 19 at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall. On October 10 at King of Pro-Wrestling, the Guerrillas of Destiny regained the IWGP Tag Team Championship from the Briscoe Brothers. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2016) On June 1, 2016, the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion announced Roa and Tonga as participants in the 2016 International Gran Prix. On June 24, Roa, Tonga and Sam Adonis defeated Atlantis, Diamante Azul and Volador Jr. in Arena México. On July 1, Roa took part in the 2016 International Gran Prix, from which he was eliminated by Último Guerrero. Personal life Fifita is a second generation professional wrestler; his father Haku was a professional wrestler. His adopted brother Tama Tonga is also a wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Micah/Tanga Roa/Tanga Loa' ***Running Samoan drop **'As Camacho' ***DDT ***Running Samoan drop – 2014; used as a signature move from 2012–2013 **'As Donny Marlow' ***Diving headbutt ***Samoan drop ***Sitout facebuster *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back ***underhook super ***Sitout inverted slam **Running powerslam **Spinning spinebuster *'Wrestlers managed' **Hunico *'Entrance themes' **"Respeto" by Reychesta Secret Weapon (WWE; December 15, 2011 – June 12, 2014) **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (NJPW; 2016–present; used while a part of Bullet Club) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with CJ Parker *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Tama Tonga *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'176' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked him #'324' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Gut Check winner (2015) References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:Bullet Club Category:Gaijin